


Why Zack never visits the library

by Awenseth



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack is bored so Cloud drags him up to the library in the Shinra mansion where they are visiting Vincent. His friend doesn't want to, but Cloud ignores his protests, he really should have reconsidered entering that library...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Zack never visits the library

**Author's Note:**

> This had been the result of a lost bet...

The sun shone brightly down on the snow cowered roof of the Shinra mansion giving the place a soft white glow which was rather ironic in the option of the ones who knew what has happened in this mansion, how many dark and painful secrets laid in here hidden from the world, buried deep under the veil which time has cast over it to hide the blood of the innocents that was spilled. 

On the inside was the mansion cleaned and repaired, a soft fire was cracking in the gigantic fireplace in the living room where at the moment two young women sat and were drinking they tea while a big plate filled with fresh biscuits and cookies stood on the coffee table, a large red lion was sleeping peacefully in front of the fire. The two women didn’t live in this mansion, they were only visiting a good friend for a few days, suddenly a dark haired young man entered the living room looking around. 

“Is something wrong Zack?” asked the young woman with long brown hair as she looked over at the blackhead, meanwhile was the other girl also watching the male curiously. 

“Nothing Tifa I’m only bored.” Zack answered as one of his hands went through his spiky black hair. 

“Then why don’t you read something?” come it suddenly from the other armchair making both Zack and Tifa turn around eyes wide in shock. 

“Hey don’t look at me like that, I do read books.” Yuffie snapped before she started pouting. 

“Yuffie sorry we didn’t want to offend you.” Tifa started immediately. 

“Yes sorry and I have already read all the books which are down here.” Zack said crossing his arms in front of his chest. 

“The ones down here, but not the ones in the library.” Come suddenly an other voice from behind Zack making everyone jump. 

“Cloud!” Tifa snapped at the blonde. 

“Sorry guys.” he answered while rubbing the back of his head. 

“Hmm…I will go and look around outside.” Zack said, but then Cloud grabbed his arm and started dragging him out of the living room leaving the girls and Red behind. 

“Come on since I know you I have never seen you enter the library here or any other library if I’m honest with myself.” Cloud said in a thoughtful tone while he dragged a squirming Zack with him. 

“Because I don’t want to!” Zack said. ' _Since when did he become that strong that I can’t wiggle myself out of his grip?_ ' he asked himself. 

“Zack come on don’t tell me that you are actually afraid of libraries?” Cloud asked as he dragged his friend up the stairs and neared the big double doors which would lead them inside the library. 

“That is not funny, do you know what type of shock I went through in the library in my home town?” Zack whined as he was dragged in to the gigantic room filled with long selves filled with books. 

“Come on that couldn’t have been that bad.” Cloud said still in an amused tone as they reached the middle of the room where a few desks with chairs stood, but then he noticed that Zack paled and stared with wide eyes in front of them. 

Letting his friend go Cloud also turned around only to feel his yaw drop in shock and the feeling to turn around and run for his life rushing over him. There on the desk laid no one other then Sephiroth the enemy that they _SUPOSEDLY_ killed with only his black pants on, long silver hair sprawled around him, pale checks flushed, one ebony black wing, the other a dark shadow hanging lazily from the desk. This was all in all shocking enough then you don’t often see your worst, to be more specific worst _DEAD_ enemy in such a pose, but the most shocking part was the person standing also shirtless between said enemie's legs pressing against him while one hand held a fist full of silver hair while the other cupping the check of the man while the hand’s owner kissed the other’s lips hungrily, blood red wing touching the ebony ones. 

“E…erm…V…Vincent…” Cloud managed to choke out after five minutes of watching those two kissing as if there wouldn’t be a tomorrow, he even kind of could believe it after seeing this. 

At the sound of the familiar voice both men let go of eachothers lips and looked over at the intruders. 

“Yes Cloud?” Vincent asked, crimson eyes staring into blue ones, clearly showing displeasure about being interupted. 

“Erm…wh…what are y…you do…doing with h… _HIM_!” Cloud said while pointing at Sephiroth. 

“We are playing poker.” the black haired ex-Turk said sarcastically, he could feel Chaos growling in him that someone dared to interrupt them. 

“Care to join us?” Sephiroth asked suddenly with a seductive grin on his lips which both Cloud and Zack _NEVER_ wanted to see on the General’s face mostly _IF_ it was directed at them. 

“We…we are leaving…” Zack said suddenly as he grabbed the blonde’s arm and sprinted with him out of the library. 

Hearing the library door snap shut Vincent turned his crimson gaze back to the man beneath him. 

“You know that you scared them for life?” he asked the other who only grinned before grabbing some of the long ebony locks with both hands, pulling their owner down and kissing him on the nose. 

“Yes.” Sephiroth answered while Vincent only shook his head in mock sorrow. 

“You are impossible you know?” 

“Yes, but that is the ground why you love me.” come the reply which made the other chuckle. 

“That is true hmm…now where were we?” Vincent asked with a predatory grin on his lips which the other returned immediately. 

“I think you wanted to get rid of the rest of our annoying clothing.” Sephiroth answered while licking his lips hungrily. The two of them were lovers since Vincent found out that the General managed to survive, with the help of the Lifestream, he come to the conclusion he loved Lucrecia with all his heart, but this love was never meant to be, but with her son everything was perfect.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Meanwhile down again, near the living room were two young men still trying to get over the shock of what they just saw.

“That was in a way similar to what I saw back then in the library in my home town... expect that only one was a guy and that I didn’t get an offer to join.” Zack said as he drew his hand through his hair. 

“A…after this I will never enter THAT library again.” Cloud said face still flushed crimson. 

“Hey boys did you find something interesting?” Tifa asked them as she and Yuffie exited the living room after hearing the boys bolt down the stairs as if a Turk army would be after them. 

“NO!” both screamed, faces flushed. 

“Ok, sorry that I asked.” she snapped back hands on her hips. 

“Sorry Tifa it is only that…” Cloud couldn’t get it out, this was still too much for him and he already dreaded the nightmares that will come. 

“Well we decided to leave the library while Vincent and Sephiroth decided to screw each other on one of the desks up there.” Zack said as both women blushed. 

“I’m going to watch!” Yuffie exclaimed as she started running up the stairs. 

“Yuffie!” screamed the other three as they started running after her. 

Suddenly was the silence around the Shinra mansion broken by three loud screams and the sound of gunshots while a fourth voice screamed angered “ _ **IS IT IN THIS BLOODY MANSION IMPOSSIBLE TO SLEEP WITH YOUR LOVER WITHOUT YOUR FRIENDS BOLTING IN ON YOU?!**_

Owari


End file.
